Unexpected
by abbylou
Summary: Unexpectedly Craig Taylor meets Justin and Gus on the street. Second part of the Craig triology after 'Some things change some stay the same'
1. Chapter 1

An adult

Craig Taylor quickly left the small coffee shop with a small water bottle in one hand and a sandwich in the other. He had to be back in the shop in ten minutes for a delivery. Just when he was crossing the street he saw a familiar face coming out of a shop, having a little boy at his hand who was talking animatedly to the blond young man. He could see the bright smile of his son while he was listing.

While he was still standing in front of the little coffee shop, his son and the boy came closer and he could understand the young boy:

"…and mommy wasn't sure if I could do it, but Mom said I'd be old enough and then they booked the flight. And it was really awesome, 'cause I travelled on my own and I was in a plane and now I can spent the whole summer holidays with you and Dad. Isn't it awesome?"

"Yes Gus, it's great to have you here for such a long time and we can do lots of stuff. Your dad and me, we really missed you! And wait till you met the rest of the family, they're really happy to have you here as well." Justin explained.

"Yeah, but I want to stay at home a whole lot and go in the pool every day. And Dad said I could learn how to ride a horse. Do you want to ride, too?"

Before Justin could answer he noticed his father standing not ten feet away, observing him and Gus.

"Dad!" the blond man exclaimed and stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry that it took so long, but I've been really busy and I am really unhappy about this story so I tried to improve it, but I'm still very unsatisfied. Hope you still like it._

* * *

"Ahm…hey Justin…how are you?" Mr. Taylor answered.

"Great, thanks and you?"

"Good" Craig answered shortly while permanently looking at the young boy. Justin remembered his good manners and cleared his throat.

"Dad, that's Gus, Brian's son!" he explained while trying to get Gus back next to him. The young Kinney hid behind his legs, when the older man started to observe him carefully.

His father looked as if he's seen a ghost. It couldn't be that Brian Kinney would have a son, how would that be possible? This guy just cared about himself, what would he be doing with a small boy.

He started to remember the discussion he's had with his son in his office about proposition 14, it seems that Justin nevertheless got his wish about a family.

"Sorry dad" Justin disturbed his brooding "We've gotta go, we want to pick up Brian at his office!" Craig slowly focused on Justin and Gus again.

Suddenly a bright smile appeared on the young boys face.

"Look Pops, Daddy is here!" he suddenly cried and started to run to his father.

"Hey big guy!" Brian laughed while picking up his son, hugging him tightly and giving him a kiss on his forehead. Then he slowly came to the two Taylors.

"Hey honey, you're late" Brian greeted Justin with a big smile and with a daring look at Craig he gave his partner a long and hot kiss.

"Yeah, well somebody had to explore every nook of the airport Justin answered laughing while tickling Gus, who was still sitting in the arms of his dad.


	3. Chapter 3

_As promised the last installment of the second part. I hope to have the first chapter of the third and final part by the end of the week. Have fun._

* * *

"Craig what an unusual surprise!" Brian finally acknowledged the third man.

"Brian Kinney, as rude and arrogant as ever. Fancy meeting you here, too. Who would have thought that you'd still be around after seven years!"

"Yeah well, what can I say, Justin is really addictive, especially when you spent time with him in bed." Brian answered, gave the astound Justin a kiss and started to drag him off, leaving a stunned Craig Taylor behind.

"Why have you been so unfriendly to him?" Gus asked him innocently, but before Brian could answer, they heard Craig's voice following them.

"You should be arrested. First you molest my poor young son and now you corrupt your own son. There's a reason, why people are against people like you and your lifestyle. You destroy society, you destroy our poor children!"

Brian suddenly stopped, gave Gus without hesitation to Justin. Then he walked the few steps back to Craig, stood really close to the older man, glared him in the eyes, and quietly growled:

"Stay away from my family Craig Taylor, stay away from them or you are going to regret it. You know nothing about me, about my son – you don't even know your son anymore! We are happy, we are content with our life and nothing what you say is going to change that. If you come close to one of them... believe me you don't want to know what'll happen to you! Do I make myself clear?" Craig slowly nodded; Brian turned around again and walked back to his two boys as if nothing had happened.

"What's the matter, daddy?" Gus asked eagerly after he was securely back in the arms of his dad.

"Nothing, Gus. This is just a mean old man, who once hurt your daddy and even worse your pops. I just took care he won't do it again!"

"But he's pops dad, he can't hurt him!" Gus answered seriously.

"Sometimes people are really bad! But we take care of Pops now, so nothing can happen to him, right?" Brian answered hoping to be able to end the unfriendly conversation. This wasn't how he expected his first meeting with his son in three months to be.

Gus hugged his daddy tightly and nodded his head, while smiling at his beloved pops.

"Gus, tell you dad about your plane trip!" Justin helped his partner and soon Gus was again talking about the big adventure of his first flight and non of the three ever looked back to the still shocked man.

Laughing about the story of their son and hand in hand, Brian and Justin left for their home!


End file.
